Replaceable ink cartridges for inkjet printers must be accurately aligned when inserted into a carriage or other receiver on the printer so that electrical contacts on each cartridge properly engage the corresponding contacts on the receiver. Cartridges may also be keyed to discriminate one cartridge from another to prevent a cartridge from being inserted incorrectly into the receiver.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.